narutotheonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rasengan
The Rasengan is a powerful technique invented by Minato Namikaze, after three years of development and was never completed. The Rasengan was meant to be an example of nature manipulation as Minato meant to combine his chakra element with the Rasengan. However, he died before he could accomplish this. Despite this, the Rasengan is still a very useful and difficult jutsu to learn. 'Rasengan Training' In Part I, Jiraiya trained Naruto Uzumaki how to use the Rasengan, learning the Rasengan was broken down into three steps: #The first step was learning how to burst a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once using only the user's chakra, which emphasizes rotation. #The second step was for the user to burst a rubber ball, and since rubber is thicker and air is completely different from water, it forces the user to use denser chakra to break it. This step emphasizes power. # The last and final step was to combine both step one and two by spinning chakra inside a balloon without moving the balloon itself, emphasizing stability of the sphere shape. Description and Effects of Rasengan The Rasengan doesn't require any hand seals at all, it relies only on the chakra control of the user, and once it's complete, it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give a definite limit of use like its counterpart, the Chidori. The chakra spinning at such a speed and compacted into such a small state allows the spinning chakra to grind whatever it comes in contact with, causing major damage to it. When used on a person, it has been seen to grind into them, eventually blasting them back. In addition to this, it can also incapacitate the person it comes in contact with, it can also be speculated that the also carries the ability to negate a technique such as Chidori due to the compressed state and the chakra within the shell spinning at high speeds and random directions whereas Chidori is more direct. In an anime filler arc, Naruto was able to perform this jutsu as a mid-range projectile technique by throwing it into a wall. The was designed to use the caster elemental affinities, as stated by Kakashi and designed by Minato. Minato was unable to add his affinities to his before he died, Kakashi tried but was unable to add his elemental affinity of Lightning to the because of the Chidori and the Lightning Blade . Naruto was the first to add his Wind affinity to his and even advanced it to the point the he was able to create the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Drawback However, since it requires quite precise chakra control, it can't be used in a place where chakra is continually being drained away or disrupted, like in Shogun's Earth Style: Rock Fortress Jutsu. Naruto's Rasengan Usage and Improvement While the Rasengan is a one-handed technique; in Part I, Naruto has to use two or more hands to use it (although in episode 112, he almost creates a with only one hand, but fails due to Jirobo draining his chakra) there was also an incident in episode 99 when Konohamaru had locked himself in the Hokage's study in-order to prevent Tsunade's inauguration, Naruto began to form the by releasing and spinning the chakra with one hand while using the other to create the shell however it is unknown whether he could form a fully powered or was forming an incomplete version although the latter is most likely true due to Naruto not wanting to risk the chance of injuring Konohamaru with a complete Rasengan's blast by accident, while in the manga version he is using three hands, mostly due to his poor chakra control. He requires the use of his own hand to release and spin the chakra, and a shadow clone's hands to form the shell of the sphere. When he goes into his one-tailed transformation, he was able to make a using his hand to spin and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra shield to create the shell. Because he mixed it with the demon fox's chakra, the attack had a purplish glow, making it equal in power to Sasuke's Flapping Chidori. The Rasengan can either be handheld or float slightly above the user's hand; Naruto has been shown to hold it both ways on different occasions, although it is now usually the latter. While in training, Naruto improved the with the Great Ball Rasengan, after Jiraiya pointed out during their time away from Konohagakure that it would be easier to hit an opponent with a larger Rasengan. Later, Naruto mixed his Wind natured chakra to start developing the Wind Release: Rasengan as it was originally intended. Naruto took the even further than his father by creating the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, a variant of the Wind Release: . However, this new technique also damaged the user's arm and chakra circulatory system, making it a double-edged sword, like Lee's Lotus. Even so, Naruto overcame this obstacle as shown during his fight with Pain when, in Hermit Mode, he threw the Rasenshuriken, preventing damage done to his own body. Also, a few other variations of the have been shown during the fight between Naruto and Pain such as the Hermit's Art: Great Ball Rasengan which is basically two Great Ball Rasengan spheres enhanced by the sage chakra and made in gigantic proportions. He also revealed the Rasenrengan, which are two normal-sized spheres, also enhanced by the sage chakra. Dairiku's Usage Just after the death of the Seventh Hokage, the use of Rasengan vanished. No one dared to use it, but the child named Dairiku Shashimako soon found the sacred art once again. After much training due to his Jonin-sensei Umeha Hyuuga, he found the power of the One of the Leaf within himself and thus found the art of Rasengan . Although Minato-sama and Kakashi Hatake had not been able to add their affinities, but Dairiku had found it to be quite easy. Using his element of Water, he soon created the Water Release: Rasengan and used it to his advantage. Shortly after the first part of his training in the Finding Arc he fought The One of the Mist, Shogun Akira. He lost though, with the exception of wearing his opponent down with his unrelenting attacks and barrages. Kyosuke's Usage Just after becoming a missing-nin, Kyosuke Misuhi worked on developing a Rasengan that could help him defeat Noai Uchiha. With strength in mind, he learned how to make the Rasengan by reading a scroll on it written by Jiraiya. After mastering it's basic use, Kyosuke experimented with it combined with Fire affinity, effectively creating the Great Dragon Rasengan. Another use of it was in the heat of battle against his old friend-turned-enemy Tran, where he created a multi-element Rasengan while in Avatar Mode. Variations of the Rasengan *Water Release: Rasengan *Ice Release: Rasengan *Great Dragon Rasengan *Nova Rasengan *Great Ball Rasengan *Seven-Colored Rasengan *Unnamed White Rasengan *Rasenrengan *Rasenshuriken *Avatar Mode: Rasengan